


Sky's the Limit

by Callmetiny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I tagged it anyways), Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Existential Crisis, Gen, No Drama, Supportive Chat Noir, These two kids get to relax for once, but still, no akumas, sitting on the eiffel tower, slight Ladynoir if you're looking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmetiny/pseuds/Callmetiny
Summary: It's a peaceful night in Paris. Just two heroes, the stars, and the city of lights sprawled out before them.______In which Ladybug gets a bit too thoughtful, and Chat Noir is there to help her think through it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while. I was having an existential crisis (of sorts), so I put on some Ghibli music and tried to get it out of my system, I guess. I’m kinda working on other stuff now and not really writing ml anymore, but I thought I might as well edit this and post it. It's kinda reflective of early s2 ml, btw
> 
> Enjoy :)

The night was peaceful.

Wind blew ever-so-softly, stirring up the air just enough to keep it from settling—just as it always did when she was up high like she was, always moving around and around just the tiniest bit in some way, shape, or form, never lying still and stagnant. She’d hated it at first, how it never really stopped, but now, it felt like an old friend, had grown on her in a way she couldn’t quite describe. There were worse winds, worse temperatures that could come in to meet her. This breeze was not those. It was gentle, the slightest tug at her hair and a little goosebumps and nothing more. Just a slight chill, draped around her shoulders.

The slight whistle of the wind echoed around her ears for a moment, before it went zipping off into the landscape to whistle its tune to another. From person to person it went, with all its harmonies and melodies singing quietly to anybody who happened to be outside to hear it, going along and along and along and along, visiting people all it liked as long as nature kept on playing it. It was soothing, pleasant, and relaxing to her ears.

No, she didn’t mind it, not one bit.

How could she, when she was sitting there, swinging her legs to and fro and all around as she pleased, with her palms pressed back against cool metal and her head tilted up to the sky? She didn’t really feel the wind wrapping around her. So how could she mind? There was so much more than just the slight tinge of the wind and the gentle, sweet sound of its melody, than the tickle of the tune in her ear. Nobody would fault her for not really paying attention to the wind—it was just something that was there.

Just like her.

Sitting on the tower, content.

There wasn’t much she would’ve done to change it, if she could’ve. She was sure that if she did somehow, she would’ve just ended up regretting it—changing something would mess up the rest of the puzzle, and then the rest of the pieces wouldn’t quite fit together the same. It would take away that nice, gentle, pulsing peace in her heart, and she was sure she would’ve had difficulty getting it back. It’d be like a butterfly effect, of sorts, rippling out and messing with the rest of it, just thanks to one tiny change.

She smiled. That sounded like something Chat would say.

_“It’s a paw-sitively purrfect analogy, isn’t it?”_

She could hear his voice, the lilts and the flows of it, like he was standing right there next to her. Again, she allowed herself a small smile.

_“The two of us, talking about a butterfly.”_ He’d smile and look to her, trailing off right there as he tried to come up with a pun to fit, only to fail; she could hear it, could see it, could feel it around her. “_But I guess it’s turned out alright so far, right? Not the worst butterfly effect.”_

“Not the worst,” she muttered. Chat wasn’t there right then, so she probably sounded a little on the loony side talking to herself like that, but she didn’t mind—not when there were about 1,000 feet between her and anybody else, nobody to wonder if she was crazy or not. She could talk to her mental Chat all she liked.

_“Anytime you want, m’lady. I’ll always be here for you.”_

It was just like Chat, uttering out a proclamation of love in the middle of a sentence, so easily and so casually.

She sighed, smiling in the corner of her mouth all over again. It was a slight thing, easy and soft, not the kind of thing that anybody that knew her and her broad smiles would’ve taken much notice of.

The stars seemed to smile back, twinkling.

It was weird, looking up at the sky like that.

She felt… small.

Tiny, really.

The sky stretched over her, like the big yawning mouth of swallowed up stars that it was, all of them looking down at her and seeing her but not seeing her at the same time, every one of them as different and unique as any person on the planet. Every single speck of white in the sky—every single one—was different, unique. It was more than she could even hope to imagine.

She wasn’t sure what to think about it.

The sky, black as it was, with the stars as they were.

There was so much out there that she’d never see, never even get the chance to see, never imagine and never grasp. Fields upon fields of an endless universe, sitting up there above her like it always was, touching everything she could see but _not_ at the same time. It was always there, and yet people never really noticed it. They never gave it much thought. What was up there? Why was it up there? How big was it? She didn’t know. How many people were sitting there just like her, perhaps sitting on a tower of their own or on top of a house or even on another planet, staring up at the same sky? How many of them had their own gentle breeze and twinkling stars and inky black sky, waiting up there for them to finally take notice of it? How small would it make them feel when they finally did?

All around the globe—no, all across the universe—people were looking up at the same sky as her, thinking and dreaming and basking in all this just as she was, maybe thinking the same things, most likely not. She imagined the looks on their faces: smiles, frowns, everything in between. One person was sitting there just like she was, maybe on top of some tall, American skyscraper; another, just sitting there with their friend on the roof of some house, and maybe the friend was asleep on their shoulder, and they were confused, asking the sky for some kind of answer; then a third, maybe, was frustrated. Lost. Numb, even. She didn’t quite know, but it didn’t matter if she knew or not because they were still looking up at the same sky as her, staring right up into it just as she was, thinking on and on about some similar thing or some alien thing.

They were all looking up, not really knowing why.

Her smile grew, settling wider in the corners of her mouth.

Another gentle breeze, another gentle breath went by, and still she sat there with her smile and her eyes pointed up at the sky. Suddenly, she wasn’t all too comfortable with the feeling of being so close to the edge of the tower, though she had no idea why. Even with her yo-yo there at her hip if she needed it, there was something about that smallness that just made her want to… to cross her legs, lean back a little further, away from the edge, and just try to take it all in again. Tilt her head back, blink again, smile a little softer, and try again.

She slid back a little bit.

Boots clanged down on the metal beside her, but she didn’t think much of them. She kept her eyes trained on the night sky, thinking about something but nothing all the same, watching but not watching. She was just there, just like those boots beside her were there.

“Thinking about something?” he asked, sitting down. His words were just as soft as the breeze, and, as he slouched into some semblance of a relaxed position, he was too, in a way. He was gentle with his words, just kind of blowing along right like he was supposed to, not really doing anything but sitting there with her anyways.

She forgot to answer; instead, her smile just dropped from the corners of her mouth.

“M’lady?”

“Sorry,” she said, feeling a strange embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. It was gone before the next few seconds were up, only there because she’d been to invested in the night lurking high above her to pay him attention. She blinked, looking over to him. “No, not really. Just kind of…”

“Thinking?”

She felt herself nod. “Yeah. Thinking.”

As much as she wanted to, she didn’t say anything after that. Sparse little wisps of clouds drifted high overhead, just kind of rolling along without a purpose, slipping around in front of the stars and demanding attention, yet kind of seeming to be there on purpose anyways. Chat’s muscles relaxed, and he leaned further back onto the tower, leaving only that gentle wind and the twinkle of the stars remaining, her breathing floating along with it like some kind of accompaniment, heart drumming out a beat. The silence was a song just as much as the wind had been—unspoken, but there all the same—drifting along through lazy notes and steady, cliché chords all the same, leaving neither of them wanting to interrupt it. Why would they? They didn’t really need to.

They just sat there, not speaking. Thinking. Wandering around in their heads. Nothing happened.

The night was peaceful, and they just let it be.

Comfortable silence, she’d call it, for lack of a better way to phrase it. There was nothing needed, just the chorus of the silence and their hearts, beating along with the scene around them as Paris sparkled and the stars sparkled with it, everybody going about their lives as they always did.

Her eyes wandered back up to the sky.

Again, she felt small. There was something so warming about the feeling, yet just as chilling. The thought that she was small, a simple blip in time that would keep on rolling along no matter what she did or didn’t do. Nothing there really meant anything, yet it meant everything in her own brain.

“Chat?”

“Yeah?” His voice was a low rumble. The thrum of soft fingers along an acoustic’s low strings, nothing more than that and nothing less.

“What do you think would happen if… What if there was more out there?” she said. “Stuff we don’t know about, stuff we won’t ever know about?” She let her eyes drift down to the skyline, away from the vast possibility of the sky and down to Earth, watching as the city went about its life.

He took a while to respond. “Well,” he said, smiling. “I wouldn’t know.”

“_Hey_,” she said, giving him a gentle shove. It didn’t really do anything; he just kinda moved slightly to the side, stuck in his own languid, lazy slow-motion.

He straightened himself back up with a chuckle of a laugh, smirking just slightly in the corner of his mouth. “I mean… My whole world’s sitting right next to me.”

“Chat-”

He held a finger up in the air, his smile just getting wider and wider. “You didn’t let me finish.”

“You sounded finished.”

“But…” he started, going on with all the grandeur in the world. Nothing came out though, he just sat there for a moment, sinking down over himself a little bit as he fought to think up something worth saying, to prove that he had had more to say. He just sat there and thought his thoughts for a moment, she sat there waiting, and none of them minded, so there was no point in interrupting.

The moment passed, and then he was looking up again, his smile replaced with a pensive look. “If I’m never going to know about it, is there a point in thinking about it?” he asked, slouching back. “You know? Why should I think about it if I’m never going to know it.” He looked over to her. “Does that make sense?”

She paused, but she nodded all the same.

Her eyes drifted up all over again, and then there she was, being sucked back into that infinite blackness all over again, just because her eyes felt the need and her head felt the want. They told her to get lost in it. To wander through things she didn’t know and would never know, just because she could. “But it’s just… think about it. There’s so much out there,” she said. “So much that I’ll never know, that people will never know.”

His thoughtful look dropped, his eyes catching on the sky just like hers did. “I guess so.”

“It’s just weird to think about.” She fiddled with her hands in her lap, not really paying attention to them as she did it. “That there’s so much out there, and we’re just- we’re going about our lives just like them. Every day, we all live our lives, and we don’t really think about it, but… but…”

She trailed off, not sure where she was going with it. It was hard to put her thoughts into comprehensible words, hard to think about what she was thinking about without it all tumbling out as incomprehensible garbage. Syllables just strung together, not making any sense as they did it, just falling out into the air with no rhythm or rhyme to them. The words were slippery in her mouth.

“But?” he asked, prompting her to go on.

“But-” She thought for a half a heartbeat. “But we all look up at the same sky, don’t we? Everybody everywhere. We all see the same sky.”

He fell silent for a beat. “Never thought about it that way.”

“Like… some strange creature could be alive, millions of miles away, and they’d still see the same sky. Wouldn’t they?”

“Maybe.”

“And they’d have their own life out there, and we’d never know it. There’s so much going on at once, stuff that we don’t know, and we just kinda… live our own lives.”

He shrugged. “Something up tonight? You’re kinda… what’s the word,” He stopped for a moment, putting a thumb to his chin in thought. “Philosophical. You’re all philosophical tonight. Ladybug turned Socrates.” He pronounced the name like ‘so-crates,’ like she’d heard it in jokey TV shows and movies, but she paid it no mind.

“Just… thinking,” she said. There wasn’t much to it, she was just letting her eyes and her mind drift as they pleased, not really thinking but thinking as she went about it. Thoughts were allowed to come and go, and she was just going to sit there and let them do it, not stopping them or changing them as she went. “There’s just… something so beautiful about it—the thought that every single person, in every single place I could ever think of can see the same sky. No matter what they’re going through or what they think about, the sky’s there.” She paused. “I could be wrong though. I’m no scientist.”

“Can’t say I am either,” he said. “But it’s nice anyways.”

The wind stirred up the hair gathered around her neck, the little pieces that strayed from her pigtails or were too short to make it in. They tickled, but she didn’t move to mess with them at all; no, she just let them be. She just let it all be for now. An easy, softened smile curled into the corners of her cheeks again, not for any particular reason, but just because she wasn’t paying attention and she was feeling pretty happy. Content. Content, peaceful, calm—it didn’t really matter what you wanted to call it, but she was sitting there and she was feeling it all the same, not really thinking but thinking about it all the same. So that smile was just going to sit there, and she wasn’t going to touch it.

Instead, she let out one soft, happy sigh. It floated along with the wind for a moment, before she was breathing in again, letting her breath just flow and be without putting anything to it.

Just letting herself, her life, everything, just be if it wanted to be. No thought. Everything was just _there_—her smile, her breathing, her sigh. The wind, the countless other people on the earth, the sky, the stars. All of it.

Her smile got wider.

Chat seemed to pick up on it, leaning forward and flicking his eyes over to her. Concern was dusted on his face, though there wasn’t very much—maybe it was intrigue more than anything else, just a little something in between. She didn’t really know, but he was speaking all the same.

“Something up?” he asked, looking over her.

She shook her head, just barely. He caught it all the same, slouching back just as he’d been before, his eyes following hers as they drifted up to the sky. Nothing was up, nothing was happening; they were just sitting there, their bodies relaxed and their hands pressed back against the tower, basking in the gentle breeze as it floated right on by, not really thinking about anything in particular at all. They weren’t doing anything. There in that moment, nothing was really happening—they were just at peace with each other, not saying anything, not doing anything, not really thinking about anything. People all around the world and all over the entire universe were going about their lives, but there they were, just relaxing for once.

In that moment, for them, nothing was happening.

They were just there.

And honestly?

She was perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos make me smile and are much appreciated :D


End file.
